


At 18 Sam Made a Choice

by sdwbf



Series: Sammy's Girl [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwbf/pseuds/sdwbf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets spit roasted by two dogs. Sam makes a decision about Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At 18 Sam Made a Choice

**Author's Note:**

> To make the visuals easier for me, I started picturing Dean with Zeus and Apollo – Higgins' Dobermans in the old _Magnum, PI_ series. Then I thought heck, why not just call them that. So, I guess this sort of is an AU of MPI, too. LOL!
> 
> Again, this is dean/dogs with no sex between the brothers during their puppy play.

  
**At 18 Sam Made a Choice** by sdwbf

Dean Winchester woke up to find himself snuggled against his 'not so little anymore' little brother's chest. The bitch had shot up until he towered over Dean, who was by no means short, damnit. Didn't even have the grace to be all awkward with it either. Sam might bitch and moan about the hunter training (although not so much in the last two years) but it had kept him agile.

He sat up, stretched, then slipped out of the bed to go do his morning business. Emptied what needed emptying, brushed his teeth and shaved, but he stopped short of climbing into the shower. Sam had hustled him into bed for a long cuddle almost dangerously soon after Dad had headed out of town on a separate hunt. Been way too early for bed, but he'd been intent on giving Dean the full teddy bear treatment. Hugs, pets, kisses on the forehead, etc. Made Dean wondered if the kid needed his Girl.

He frowned in the mirror. Damnit, Sam was supposed to tell him if he wanted time with his pretty lady. Just like Dean was supposed to ask if he needed his Sammy. The cuddling wasn't a clue in and of itself. Dad left them alone, and they cuddled to nauseating degrees. Slept in the same bed, too. But there had been an intensity to things that concerned Dean. Did Sam need his big brother's affection or his dog's devotion? Or did he even need for Dean to get the hell out of his sight and let him have some alone time?

The thought depressed him, but he had to admit it was a possibility. Sam had gotten his acceptance letter from Stanford University last week. Along with a scholarship for a full ride. Dean was really proud of him, especially the calm way Sam had sat down with Dad and explained he wanted something more than hunting, but that he knew it would always be part of his life.

Sam wanted to go to law school. He'd seen so many innocent people get blamed for the things evil creatures did – sometimes wearing their bodies. He wanted to become a criminal lawyer, wanted to find a way to help them. He'd even figured out which states he'd need to pass the bar in to make certain he could practice law whenever they came across someone who needed a lawyer who believed them as much, if not more, than a hunter. He'd finished by saying, "I'll keep in training, Dad. Hunt on school breaks, too. But, please, I want to do this."

Dad hadn't been thrilled, but he'd been proud of Sam's accomplishment and impressed by his argument. "All right, son. If that's your dream, you should do it."

Dean had been relieved. No loud arguments, no ultimatums. Just a quiet talk and acceptance. Could have gone so much worse for all of them. Except now Sam had to deal with what any kid a month away from leaving for college had to face – he had to leave his pet behind. Sam could talk to his brother every freaking night if he wanted, and damnit, Dean would find a way to do phone-cuddling if it killed him. But Sam's Girl couldn't come to the phone. Was that why he hadn't asked Dean for Girl? Was he trying to get used to the idea? No two ways about it, this was going to be hard on both of them, but a lot more difficult for Sam. Sure his Girl would miss the petting and the arms around him, but Dean could have his Sammy's voice by hitting '1' on his speed dial.

Made it hard to figure out what to do. In the end, he decided to do something subtle and let Sam read what he wanted into it. He walked back into the main room, then sat down on the end of the bed to watch over Sam. Did that sometimes. All the way back to when he was four and Sam a baby. Dean liked how safe and peaceful he looked, and Sam had rolled his eyes and accepted it a long time ago.

Took Sam another twenty minutes to stir. He hummed, rolled onto his side, then opened his eyes. He saw Dean and smiled, but didn't say anything. Instead he sat up and stretched his forty-foot long arms overhead with a satisfied groan. Both of them slept better curled up together, but Dad had been around too much for the last couple of weeks to risk it. So, yeah, first really good sleep in awhile.

Sam gave him a long, considering look. Dean could practically hear his big brain churning away. Finally, Sam smiled. "Morning, sweetheart. You waiting for me to give you your bath?"

Sammy's Girl yipped a 'yes,' then nuzzled into the big hand cupping his face. Used his eyes to say he loved his Sammy. Loved, loved, loved him. Got him a kiss on the forehead. "Stay here while I get things ready."

Another yip answered him, then Sam headed into the bathroom. He listened to Sam doing pretty much the same pre-shower routine Dean had, then the bathtub faucets turned on. After a minute or so Sam called, "Come on, Girl."

He hopped off the bed and crawled into the bathroom. Girl had no hands, so Sammy helped him out of his boxers, then into the tub where he settled on all fours. He hummed happily as Sammy gently rubbed him with a warm, soapy washcloth.

"I missed you, Girl."

He gave him a 'silly Sammy, all you need to do was ask for me' look. Dean had learned to say a lot with his eyes, because doggie noises had their limitations.

"I know." Sammy had gotten really good at reading Dean's eyes, too. "But I was afraid you might be mad at me."

He nuzzled Sam's neck, then wagged his tail to show Sammy's Girl was as proud of him and as happy for him as his brother was.

Sammy's eyes teared up, but he didn't start to softly cry until after he'd gotten Girl all nice and dry.

Because he sensed it was what Sammy needed, Dean didn't speak. Instead he whined sadly, putting all the need he could into the sound. Sammy scooped him up – bitch was strong enough to haul him around now and liked to underscore his 'I am the master'-ness by manhandling Dean every chance he got. Normally Dean would have huffed, even growled, but Sammy really needed to take care of him, and well, maybe he needed it, too.

Sammy settled them both on the bed and held him close.

*

Sam felt more centered after spending a day with his Girl. He always did. Spent a good ten years clashing with his dad and tearing Dean apart as he tried to make peace, but everything had changed that summer two years ago when he'd come home from soccer camp to see his brother getting fucked by dogs.

Horrified, he'd ran for the house and locked himself in the bedroom he normally shared with Dean. He'd seriously not known what to do because he usually turned to his brother when he couldn't figure something out. But that day, his brother had been the problem. He'd sat there on his bed waiting for Dean to come upstairs and make things all right, praying he'd remember to get dressed first. But Dean didn't show.

For an hour he'd waited, but no Dean. Bordering on indignation he'd stalked over to the window to see his brother still spit-roasted by two dogs. Two different dogs. With others waiting their turn like Dean had been some sort of bitch. Not the kind of bitch Dean meant when he called Sam that, but a real one. A dog bitch in heat. A dog.

Sam never could remember how he'd gone from near nausea to 'hey, I always wanted a dog,' but he had. Dad had always said no, said they couldn't take care of one or it take care of itself against some of the things they faced. But Dean could. And he could take care of Dean. It had been that thought that had made him decide – he could take care of Dean. He'd always wanted to be there for Dean the way his brother was there for him, but Dean was too busy playing the strong, older brother role to allow it.

He'd sat there another hour, occasionally hearing the sounds of his brother being fucked while he tried to decide if taking care of Dean meant getting the shotgun to chase away all the stud dogs. He'd been teetering on the edge of grabbing the buckshot, when Dean had groaned loudly. Sam's experience with sex had been pretty limited in those days, but he'd recognized a sound of pure pleasure when he'd heard it. So little of that in Dean's life and so much responsibility. He'd thought, didn't Dean deserve the pleasure?

In the end he'd decided yes, Dean did. He hadn't been okay with the sex – who wanted to see their brother having sex with anyone, let alone dogs? But while he'd gotten Dean's dinner ready, he'd practiced acting like it was fine. Had done a good enough job of it to keep any signs of disapproval off his face as he carried out the dog dishes full of food and water. Dean hadn't given him much trouble about the 'you get fucked, I get a dog' plan beyond Sam calling him 'girl.' Even then he relented quickly, and they'd settled into what Sam still thought of as the best summer of his life.

He loved Dean so much and to finally be able to show it as well as take his turn as caregiver had made something angry inside him cool. Crazy, but somehow all the role playing had made him a better person. Dean, too. These days his brother seemed more comfortable in his own skin, not to mention showing affection. So it had all worked great. Except … what now?

As they headed for the local sheriff's office, his mind kept whirling around that thought. He was going off to college. Given Dad would be around during most of his school breaks, Sam might not get to have his girl except for a few miscellaneous weeks during the summers. Be seven years before he could get his BA and JD degrees. Unless he went to school during the summers, which would mean fewer years but even less time back with his family. Could he do it?

Dean gripped his hand. "It'll be okay, Sam," he said.

Normally the words would have helped because he trusted his big brother. But this was all about their mutual need for times when it was Sam with the reassuring words, Sam promising things would be okay. Made him almost hug Dean right there in front of the station door, but he caught himself. Not wanting Dean to worry about him anymore than he already was, Sam nodded, forced a smile. "Sure."

They went inside and introduced themselves to the deputy on duty as two reporters for a college paper. That was the cover they used most when Dad wasn't there to play a law enforcement type with a probie in tow. "We were wondering if we could talk to the sheriff for a few minutes about the disappearances," Dean said. "Doing a piece on campus safety." Then he smiled.

The deputy liked what he saw and he gave Dean a look that suggested he was thinking of bending him over the station counter. Damnit! Dean knew how to flirt to get what he needed, but not sexually attracted to humans, he missed some of the cues. Worse, he'd sort of lost the macho jerk mask, so it was harder for him to repel unwanted attention when he did notice.

Drove Sam and Dad nuts. Sam had lost track of the number of times Dad had practically bared his teeth to chase some predator away from a son who was all too pretty for their peace of mind. And Dean was pretty. He was at an age where he'd lost the twink-ness of his teenaged years, but hadn't yet developed the hard lines of a man (well, as much as he'd ever get them because he was still gonna look like Dean.) Made him utter eye candy for way too many people. Some who had a look in their eye that made Sam want to start throwing punches. Like this one.

He curled his hand around Dean's elbow and glared at the deputy. Sam had a lot of muscle to grow into himself, but he was tall and that usually made most think twice about challenging him. The guy immediately stopped undressing Dean with his eyes, but Sam's touch startled Dean, who gave him a 'what the fuck' look. Yeah, not so good with the human threats, especially after spending time as Girl. Got too dependant on Sam to look after him, which was why they normally didn't play during a hunt, but Sam had needed it.

Was about two seconds from a major guilt-trip, then he realized if Dean had gotten this reliant on him this fast, his brother had needed it badly, too. Maybe even more than Sam. Not that he thought for a single moment that Dean had been aware of it. Tended to convince himself that it was always for Sam. 

"About that interview," Sam said as pleasantly as he could when dealing with someone who wanted his brother.

The guy read his mood correctly and made a fast call to his boss. "He says to go right in."

"Thanks."

*

Dean shook off Sam's hold as they walked through the sheriff's door and immediately regretted it when barking greeted them. Two dogs sat in a large crate in the corner of the office. Dobermans. With the pink of their cocks peeking out of their sheaths. Dean swallowed hard to keep from whimpering.

Sam was fussy about what dogs he allowed to mount Girl, and four months had slipped by since he'd last been fucked or tasted cock. Wanted so badly and an erection immediately and obviously tented his jeans. He shifted as subtly as he could, using his shirt to do what it could to hide his arousal. All he could do was hope that if the sheriff noticed, he'd assume Dean was all hot for Sam.

"Have a seat," Sheriff Wainwright said, gesturing at the two chairs in front of his desk. He frowned when the barking didn't stop, and scowled at the dogs. "Zeus, Apollo, quiet!"

They settled. Into whining and pawing at the cage. He didn't know how dogs did it, but they always seemed to know he was a bitch wanting to put out. He fought the urge to drop to his hands and knees, taking refuge in the offered chair and an angle that would put his erection out of the Wainwright's line of sight.

"Sorry about the dogs, boys. They had a breeding session yesterday and have been stirred up wanting more ever since." He gave them a rueful smile. "Been driving me crazy all morning. Now, you wanted to talk about -"

Dean couldn't follow the conversation as Sam went through the motions of coaxing the stranger details about a case out of the man. All he could think about was 'breeding session.' Puppies. In his belly. Suckling at his tits. Maddening to sit there with two eager studs so close. His cock began to ooze pre-come and the dogs obviously caught the scent because they started barking again.

"Something you maybe want to tell me, son?" For some reason the question cut through his heat, and he focused on the sheriff.

"What?" Voice sounded breathless, practically a pant.

"Had a roommate in college who got a look in his eye like you have now. Makes me think you might like me to open the cage on up."

'College roommate' normally translated as 'I was into,' but the guy looked neither aroused nor disgusted, like Sammy did so maybe he really was okay with it. "Please," he whimpered.

Sam's hand clenched down on his forearm. "No one touches him but the dogs."

The sheriff looked offended for a moment, then his gaze followed Sam's nod toward the door. "Ah. How about I send my deputy out on patrol while you and me have a chat in the front office?"

"Sounds good. Could you give me a moment?"

Wainwright nodded, stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Sammy?" Dean panted. Was hard to get words out, wanted to give himself over totally to his heat, not struggle to remain aware, but this wasn't right. They were on a hunt. In a freaking sheriff's office. He couldn't just … but was so hard to think.

"Shhh, it's all right, Girl," Sammy said, helping him stand.

Dean's hands were shaking too much to handle all the layers he had on, so his Sammy got him undressed, then kissed him on the forehead before walking over to the cage.

Dean immediately dropped into position, presenting his eager hole. The cage door opened, and within a second, a tongue began licking him, preparing him. Another big brown body moved in front of him. He could see an 'A' on the tag dangling from the collar and opened his mouth.

The salty, acrid taste of jizz hit his taste buds as Apollo's cock shoved into his mouth. Made Dean come for the first time, his hole spasming around Zeus' probing tongue. Making him so wet and sloppy. Dean loved imagining it was his own body making slick, opening on it's own to take in his stud. "Puppies," he moaned around the cock in his mouth. 'Fuck my cunt full of puppies.'

Zeus seemed to hear the thought and mounted him, his weight settling on Dean's back at the same time Apollo's knot swelled up inside his mouth. Now, now, now, oh, God. His cock spurted again as Zeus fucked into him, used Dean for his pleasure. Glad the cock in his mouth muffled the sound, he groaned loudly as the knot breached him, the dog on his back rabbit-fucking him, so Dean's prostate got hit with each rapid thrust.

Loved this. Loved how helpless it made him feel to get spit roasted on two knots. No way to escape. Trapped. Nothing more than two holes to service studs who could rip him apart if he failed to please them. Pump him full of their loads and drown him with their jizz. So good.

Zeus finished with him before Dean could come a third time, his balls aching with the need for release as the Doberman turned them ass to ass. He whimpered, needy and wanting. The dogs didn't care. Mmmm, loved that. So delicious, so filthy when they popped free almost at the same time, then changed places. He moaned and came hard when they both fucked into him again. Loved this. Needed this. So much. …

*

The information Sheriff Wainwright gave them made it fairly simple to track down and deal with the Rutgaru. Even managed to get to it before it had a chance to kill any of the girls, although a couple of them had a long recovery time ahead of them.

The job done, they packed up the Impala and headed off to rendezvous with Dad in Colorado. Neither of them talked much, and nothing at all about what had happened in the sheriff's office. But Sam couldn't stop thinking about it and what might have gone down if he hadn't been there.

Kept thinking of Dean all fucked out and vulnerable – because he had no doubts Dean would have ended up on his hands and knees – with that damned deputy on the other side of the door. Maybe it wasn't being fair to the man to color him as a rapist waiting to pounce, but Winchesters tended to have 'worst-case-scenario' mindsets, and Sam's was going nuts. Filling his head full of images of his Girl, damnit, his Dean getting raped by some damned human who couldn't keep it in his pants. If he hadn't been there. …

Halfway to Littleton, it occurred to Sam that he had to tell Dad. Had to tell him how to watch over Dean even more intently than he'd been doing. How a stud dog made Dean go weak in the knees and close to defenseless. How this shit had been going on for two years and neither of his sons had even wanted to end it. Yeah, that would go over well. But what was the alternative? He either told Dad or gave up on going to Stanford. Dad would probably be a mixture of pleased and disappointed for him. Probably wouldn't be too easily swayed with a 'just changed my mind' either. And Dean? Dean would go nuts. No way he wouldn't know why Sam was staying. Heck, Dean would probably end up telling Dad just to make Sam go. Damnit, what did he do?

He didn't decided by the time they reached town, met up with Dad, then had dinner. They were all enjoying a beer after a decent pub meal when the answer came to him. "Dean has to come with me," he blurted out, then flushed because he'd needed some time to think of how to approach this rather than suffering from impulse-control meltdown.

Dad was giving him a confused look, so he decided to hell with it and clarified, "When I go to Stanford. He needs to come with me." His case bubbled up into his brain and he kept talking about how Dad was used to hunting alone, while Sam and Dean were used to being, well, Sam and Dean. They watched each other's backs and the only way to keep doing that was for Dean to go with him, not stay with Dad. "Besides, he can help me stay in training," he finished up, his heart pounding.

He'd been so careful not to get into a battle of wills with Dad over Stanford, only to blow it with less than three weeks before the semester started. He risked a quick glance at Dean and saw he was all deer-in-the-headlights frozen, but no doubt working up to throwing a fit at Sam making pronouncements about what he had or had not to do like he wasn't even there.

Dad frowned, and, oh, God, here it came. Except when he snapped it was at Dean. "Is he telling me you were going to let him go alone?"

"No, sir!" Dean answered. He shot Sam a quick glare. "We just never talked about it."

Dad stared at both of them, then shook his head. "Are you two the only ones dumb enough not to know that where one goes the other follows?"

Dean flushed and the heat on his cheeks suggested a similar redness was spreading across Sam's face. 

That earned them both a head shake. "Boys, I don't know what happened during the last few years." Dad paused a moment. "Pretty damned sure I don't want to know, but the two of you belong together. Like … conjoined twins."

"More like Timmy and Lassie," Dean muttered way too softly for Dad to hear, but Sam elbowed him in the side out of principle.

"Ow, bitch!"

"Jerk," he shot back.

Dad rolled his eyes. "Save it for the drive to California. Speaking of which, I pulled on a long string of 'people who owe people who owe me' and got you an apartment near campus. Only one bedroom and you'll have to find a legit way to pay the bills, but it'll be rent-free for as long as you want it.

Under the table, Dean's hand gripped Sam's knee, and visions of coming home from classes to find his Girl waiting for him danced through Sam's head. He got to have this. He got to keep his Girl. And best of all, he got to keep his Dean.

end


End file.
